The Devil’s Advocate: Extraterrestrial Alliance
by Frenzi99
Summary: Answering Optimus’ call, a group of Autobots head for Earth, but are separated from the main group as they landed on the wrong continent. Europe. Lost and in need of assistance, they make a deal with the devils and demon hunters of Devil May Cry…
1. Devil Twins and Robot Twins

**The Devil's Advocate: Extraterrestrial Alliance **

**Summary:** Answering Optimus' call, a group of Autobots head for Earth, but are separated from the main group as they landed on the wrong continent. Europe. Lost and in need of assistance, they make a deal with the devils and demon hunters of Devil May Cry…

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything of the awesome Transformers or Devil May Cry games… if I did, I wouldn't be writing this in the first place… Other things mentioned in this fic that may have licenses or other things belong to their owners. I only own OCs and the story plot…

**Rated** **T** for language and violence.

**Updated for grammar and spelling check up:** 24 Aug 2009

**Just a few things before you read:**

1) This takes place after the Transformers Movie '07, but before 'Revenge of the Fallen'.

2) For Devil May Cry it is post DMC4… other changes are interlinked with the plot…

3) Slight AU for both Transformers and DMC… not entirely canon.

4) While in the media and the movie Revenge of the Fallen states that all three motorcycles are one as Acree, here I will separate them into three according to the toyline as Acree, Chromia, and Flareup.

**A/Notes:**

First crossover fic folks! And as well as my first ever fic here (I'm new, excuse me for being noob). Be gentle and bear with me and be gentle with my grammar, English isn't my first language. This fic was inspired by the fact that both Transformers have twins in them (which I love!). This is a Vergil, Dante and Sunstreaker, Sideswipe friendship fic. Also a dedication for the first Devils and Transformers friendship fic (there will be others in this fic) on fanfiction dot net. Constructive reviews and ideas highly appreciated! On with the story!

**Notes:**

'Text text text' – thoughts

"Text text text" – speech

"**/ Text text text /" **– Transmission

**~( Text text text)~** Private transmission

* * *

**Prologue: 'Devil Twins and Robot Twins'**

* * *

_Switzerland, Bern_

_Outskirts of Bern_

_An Old Large Mansion_

_08:00 Hours Local Time _

_

* * *

  
_

Cleaning was never really Dante's field of expertise.

He groaned as he looked on what seemed to be an awfully long list of things he had to do for the day. _'This is torture'_, Dante rolled his eyes. As if being the one of the top people responsible now for their status as Devil May Cry had finally been elected as a worldwide devils and demons organization (in secret), things had been rather 'hectic' as his twin would have said it… Their father's mansion had now been turned into the main headquarters of their hunting activities and 'pest' control on the supernatural.

Not that Dante had wanted it on the first place, he had preferred staying in New York and was happy the way it was. The cramped, rusty, old building was more settling for him.

Dante Sparda, known by most hunters through his alias as 'Tony Redgrave', he was considered to be one of the best demon hunters in the world. His messy silver hair looked very much like a mop. Clad in mostly red garments from his red leather overcoat matching pants with a black undercoat, he did stick out of the crowd. He was mainly considered to be a friendly, slacker, humorous, untidy, trigger happy for the love of guns, and perverted (at times around ladies) demon hunter. Dante looked much like a person in their mid twenties yet, he was actually at least 30. He started to realize that his other blood had started to really kick in as he got older.

The blood of a Devil.

Not any devil for the matter of fact, but the legendary Dark Knight Sparda. As in the world of today, many stories of his father's deeds were considered as fairy tales, myths or just legends. He was one of the most powerful devils to have ever been spawned in Hell. Yet what made him different from any of the other Devils, Sparda, with a few of his followers had turned on their own kind for the sake of humanity those somewhat 2000 years ago. Many centuries after, Sparda was wed to a lady Eva, and with her he had two sets of twins Vergil and Dante with Nero and Lily.

Dante looked in the mirror as he knew he had started to stop aging. Devils were considered immortal (unless slain in battle); though he never really dwell on the subject… the idea on never aging when you were around humans was frightening. Although he was a hybrid, his devil blood seemed to make more of its characteristics than his human blood. He was glad that his human form was intact and he did not have to deliberately conjure it to keep up his appearance like normal devils.

"Complaining in the morning already, Dante?" Vergil said with a hint of amusement in his voice, appearing out of nowhere as he usually did to deliberately frighten his twin. "Quite a list we got there."

Dante yelped and turned to his twin in huff, "As if work back in New York wasn't enough!" He simply detested when Vergil teleported with his Dark Slayer ability to creep up behind him.

"Well, you were practically dozing off most of the time," Vergil corrected, regretted to have asked to hear his brother whining as to the start of the day. "Grow up; my list is thrice as yours. We have to finish it off by lunch."

Dante gaped. "LUNCH? But that's four hours!"

'_I can't believe he's my twin'_, Vergil snorted. The elder twin gave a smack on the head to the younger. "Don't whine like a child, _brother_. It's best to get it out of the way, than leave it to be _in your way_ later."

The red clad twin only stared at his by-five-minutes older brother in annoyance. Sure, they were a mirror image of each other. But unlike Dante, Vergil was the polar opposite, calm, ambitious, extremely knowledgeable, neat, heavily organized and somehow carried an air of a noble. Instead of red, he was clad in a blue azure overcoat with black leggings and his silver hair swept back over his head. If there was an instance that there was a play in the theaters of the story of a royal and a poor beggar, it was obvious who would be the 'Prince' and the 'Pauper'.

Vergil's return had been a surprise for Dante. After surviving been controlled by the Dark Prince Mundus and even thrown into the Void realm, his brother was different than what Dante had known him for. It was ironic then, they had to fight against each other for their father's power. His thirst for power had somehow gotten him to the point where Dante was forced to defeat his elder brother. And in the battle at Mallet Island, Dante without knowing Vergil was being controlled as Nelo Angelo, killed him.

Or so he thought.

Dante raised an eyebrow to the end of his list, "What's with the 'P.S. find metal scraps when the sun is down?"

"Our current residents who live in our basement would be the one requesting for those," Vergil stated as he looked at his own list to find the same thing. "At least that takes one job off our list for this afternoon."

"We have to go back to the car junkyard?" Dante replied skeptically.

"Yes," Vergil said dryly as it was the most apparent thing in the world. "In addition, we should get some spare metal to melt down and use it for our base resources."

Like usual, Vergil was being his 'resourceful self'. Dante couldn't deny at all how much Vergil reminded him of their father, he could be deathly cold to other people at one time and caring when he wanted to. But the red clad half devil knew Vergil had an attitude problem when it came to meeting new people or people he didn't consider commendable to be near him, in which, he would simply ignore them as if they weren't there and listed them not worthy of his time. Still, Dante considered Vergil as a pain in the 'arse' as his elder twin would keep that 'high up' air around him most of the time.

Dante sighed, "I thought last time was our last stop to that place. We still have to-"

"I thought so as well, but you might not have to worry much," Vergil interjected, "Nero and Lily are on their way from Fortuna to help us this time with Lady, Trish and Linarien. I heard there's a crew that will be helping out in the basement as well."

Dante laughed at his brother, "Hah! No wonder you're not that stiff going to that place toady, bro! You've been aching to get together with Linarien!"

"Shut up, Dante." Vergil said in a dangerous tone, yet it was ineffective as his calm and collected demeanor was slightly off with a rouge blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, say all you want Verge," Dante smirked as he found great blackmail material. "Where's the Love? When's the wedding? Wait, how about the baby in the carriage?"

Vergil's eyes narrowed as it hit a nerve and quickly as it came…

'_SPLAT!'_

Dante had found Yamato stabbed in his stomach through him.

Dante looked in surprise as he found his brother's katana in him. 'Ok, I think… I crossed the line.' No sooner later, Vergil took his sword out, flicked the blood of, sheathed it, and headed in the other direction. Dante coughed a bit of blood out as he balanced himself with the help of the wall beside him. For any normal human, they would of died from such an act and be blood stained on the floor. For one who was a half-devil with fast to near instantaneous regeneration, it was an equivalent to a punch in the gut.

'Next time, I should only blackmail Vergil if he doesn't have Yamato with him,' Dante made a mental note; soon to realize that it was impossible as Vergil _always _carried it around with him.

A somewhat evil chuckle came from his twin, who for the most part knew what Dante was thinking about. Don't ask how, it's a twin thing.

'First I got a ton of things to do, AND THEN I get stabbed so I have to clean myself before I get to do anything… talk about bad luck.' Dante thought sourly. 'Dammnit.'

While the red clad half devil was deep in cussing, Vergil Sparda quickly walked out of his brother's view eager to settle every task that was on his list before lunch if needed. The only reason why his twin complied to do cleaning because their father requested it, as strange as it felt having their father now living was amongst them. He then focused his thoughts on Linarien.

It was true he had missed his fiance, but he wanted for her to learn more what healing magic the sorcerers in Fortuna had to offer. He was not above about females having a part in battle, but if the opportunity arose that she was hurt, it would make him feel better that Linarien could take care of herself. She had said over the phone she developed her ability to repair technology with her powers with more accuracy, and was very eager to share the knowledge with him. Even though Vergil was not as skillful as she was in the fixing/healing department in magic, to him any knowledge was priceless and come in handy in unpredictable situations.

Unlike the Trish who was a demon and Kyrie who was a human, Linarien was in fact an elf. And generally because of her race, her powers were more intertwined with nature. Both he and Linarien were a few who truly loved to dwell in knowledge and especially books. He was looking forward to have her by his side and learn more from his fiance this afternoon.

And certainly, he did not need his twin's noisy commentary to ruin his day.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Universe_

_Milky Way Galaxy_

_In great speed towards Earth's solar system_

_08:01:34:2323 Hours, Minutes, Seconds, Astro-seconds _

_

* * *

  
_

In a few Earth hours, they would be finally reunited with their Commander and their comrades.

The whole crew of Autobots had met each other on the way towards Earth as they heard their call, a large number indeed as a total of 11 Autobots or 11 bursting comets in what had seemed to be in a formation.

Up front were Jolt and Prowl.

Jolt was a mech with a twisted fighting sense as he had a peculiar habit of running around his enemies and making unexpected strikes. Considered to be at a mid age (according to Cybertronian age) he was a very flexible bot that was easy going to both the youngsters and the elder bots.

Beside him was Prowl, who was infamous as Optimus' 2nd in-command and was the Autobots' military strategist. His best weapon was basically logic, but at times when things did not compute to his logic his circuits in his head would fry. He certainly wasn't quite the bot to handle things that were unpredictable or solely things that came by chance.

To the very left and right of the two bots who were at front flowed Skidz and Mudflap. They were considered as the 'minor twins' as though they could cause trouble, they were nothing compared to the larger twins. The only difference that could set them apart was the fact that both of them used very 'colorful' language, swearing was an every day thing…

In the middle of their formation there were four femmes Flareup, Chromia, Acree and Silverstar.

The four of them were a tight group, as they were the only female Autobots far from home. Chromia and Acree were the older femmes who had in many ways experienced the wars as it was natural that Flareup and Silverstar always looked up to them in support. Despite of their smaller size in comparison to their male counterparts, they weren't to be underestimated as they were a scary lot when they had their guns and blasters out.

And in the rear Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Blitzout.

Being the major of the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipes were very much the agents of pranks and trouble. But in the turn of the battle, both were considered to be the most ruthless of fighters in the Autobot faction. They were made to be assault warriors since their creation, and even many other Autobots had questioned them before why hadn't joined up with the Decepticons instead.

Blitzout, another young Autobot near to the major twins' age was quiet a bot when one did not know who he was. He was quite a chatterbox and loved pranks as much as the twins, being close to them he was considered as their younger brother.

**/ We'll be arriving on earth in a few joors (a couple of earth hours). /** Prowl announced. **/ Remember, we're heading towards the coordinates that Optimus sent us. Should there be a Decepticon attack, try not to separate! If separated, ASAP travel to the coordinates! /**

While Optimus Prime was gone, Prowl had taken most of the leader job. In most of the other Autobots point of view it was acceptable, others like the major and minor twins had to admit they did not like his boring, static, and everything based on logic attitude but tolerated it nonetheless. While he kept on droning on and on about the precautions about how to keep in formation as they headed for Earth, the other Autobots were listening to him half-heartedly. The reason being, they were all have conversations of their own through private com links.

Jolt somehow was in conversation with the minor twins, excitedly talking about how Earth might be a better place to offline more 'Cons'. Yet the twins were actually putting up the fact that the human race had so many languages, so to them they simply couldn't imagine just how many swearing words they could learn once they got there.

The femmes of course were gossiping. Chromia was thrilled to know that Ironhide was on Earth, but she was rather nervous to meet her spark-mate as it had been a long time since they had met. For that she had been talking to the other femmes in seeking out their opinion on the matter just to lessen her anxiety and felt re-assured. Of course Acree, Flare-up and Silverstar were ever more willing to help her out with her feelings than listen to Prowl. As Acree would have said it, 'Prowl knows nothing to where/when a femme is concerned.'

Meanwhile Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Blitzout were at the back of the whole group in their own conversation. But they kept an audio receptor to Prowl just incase there were orders to act on.

**~( What do you think those 'squishy' are like? )~** the elder twin bot wondered. **~( I can't really imagine fighting side by side with them. You think they can damage a 'Con? )~**

**~( I don't know, )~** Sideswipe said unsure. **~( But one of them did take Megatron down with the AllSpark… that does have to mean something. )~**

**~( Well, he is offlined. It doesn't make it any easier that Starscream or maybe his other in-commands are around still leading the Decepticons and hiding to strike. )~** Blitzout spoke up.

The Twins were rather disappointed when they had received Optimus' call to find out they had missed in on the action. Unlike most of the Autobots who preferred to avoid any fighting unless it was necessary or an order, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were thrilled to take on any hunting job. Their specialty was destruction, as even Seekers would be wary of them if they were in the same vicinity. The only Decepticon they had faced together and was hard to defeat was Megatron himself, the reason why they had high respects for their Autobot Commander Optimus Prime.

The group had made a couple of stops on a few planets as they headed for Earth. Being disappointed and needed to get their frustration out, the major twins apparently took it on Prowl with their pranks. Poor Prowl, one moment he was in recharge in a solitude place… when he woke up he was half buried in sand and mud in his alt form.

The other Autobots took it as entertainment, as long as they weren't the ones being pranked.

**~( Ah, well. If we didn't have a chance to offline Megatron, then Screamer should do the trick. )~ **Sunstreaker said looking at the brighter side.** ~( I'm sooo going to kick his 'aft when I get my hands on him! )~**

**~( You go big bro! )~** Sideswipe cheered. He was also looking forward to kick for 'Cons out of Earth. But he couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

Blitzout only gave a nudge to the elder twin bot to give a hint there had been something wrong.

**~( Sides? You OK? You're not usually this quiet… )~** Sunstreaker asked thoughtfully.

Sideswipe shrugged and said what was on his mind.** ~( I don't know, I just been having a bad feeling lately. But don't you think it's kind of odd the Decepticons are still around when the AllSpark is gone? It makes no sense, Sunny. )~**

**~( Beats me, 'Cons don't stick around for nothing to conquer. It's not like them to do that.)~** Sunstreaker noted. **~( I feel the same way as you do. But we'll find out once we meet Boss bot. I think Earth is like what he says, 'more than meets the eye'.)~ **

Eventually, Sideswipe turned to his younger companion, **~( What do you think Blitzout?)~**

**~( I have to agree to with Sunny about what Optimus told us.)~ **the younger said and hesitantly said **~( You think we should watch out for Decepticons? As far as I know they are on edge, you think they would- )~**

**~( Attack? )~** Sunny finished for him. **~( Most definitely. If Optimus has made a pact with the squishes, and all… the 'Cons are at a disadvantage because they're not welcomed on the planet. )~ **

**~( Good for us, but it doesn't mean we're safe. )~** Sideswipe said. And then he added, **~( They're going to try and kill us before we even reach the atmosphere…)~ **

**~( WHAT?! )~** Blitzout shouted.

Sunstreaker warned, **~( Decepticons won't be merciful, not when the whole planet is not welcoming them. It makes more sense they will try to take us out before we meet Prime.)~**

**~( No wonder Prowl's worried, and droning on and on.** **)~** Sideswipe nodded. **~( And by the looks of it, Prowl's going to do a rush strategy. )~**

Blitzout panicked **~( What should we do? )~**

**~( Keep an optic out for any Decepticons** **)~** Sunstreaker stated.

**~( Other than that? )~** Blitzout hoped for another encouragement.

**~( Keep your wits under control )~** Sideswipe chuckled in amusement.

**~( You bots aren't really helping )~** Blitzout grumbled as he realized in embarrassment they were playing with him.

The twins laughed.

**~( Easy, lil' bro. As long as we take the rear and Prowl with Jolt takes the front, we'll do what we can to protect the group)~** Sideswipe backed-up. **~( No point panicking, but it's true we're at a disadvantage cuz we're in our protoforms.** )~

**~( I wonder how Bee is doing. )~** Sunstreaker said. **~( It'd be fun with him to join us in our pranks once we get to Earth. )~**

**~( I know. )~** Sideswipe agreed. **~( You think he'll be a goodie bot? As far as I know he's been around 'Hatchet' and Ironhide for a while. )~**

Ah, yes their favorite prank target no. 2, Ratchet. They certainly had some sort of a vengeance when it came to being prodded by the Autobot medic after sustaining major injuries which the medic labeled them as lunatics and in return they gave him the nickname 'Hatchet'.

**~( Nah. He's too mischievous and young for a mini-bot to keep following their old ways. )~** Sunstreaker pointed out.

**~( Point taken. )~ **replied his twin.

**/ Alright, all of you. Turn on to turbo; we're going to speed up our move. Autobots! Advance! /**

With Prowl's command, the whole group turned on the turbo boost to fasten their arrival on Earth.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

I own my OCs, Lily, Linarien, Blitzout, and Silverstar.

I thought it would be interesting to make this fic with Sparda alive.

I'm still figuring out their Alt forms coz I was kinda disappointed that Sideswipe was not a Lamborghini in the movie… grr…

Pop in a review! Again, any comments, suggestions, and constructive ideas will be highly appreciated!

I could use a beta reader… anyone would like to volunteer?


	2. Stardust movie gone wrong

**The Devil's Advocate: Extraterrestrial Alliance **

**Summary:** Answering Optimus' call, a group of Autobots head for Earth, but are separated from the main group as they landed on the wrong continent. Europe. Lost and in need of assistance, they make a deal with the devils and demon hunters of Devil May Cry…

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything of the awesome Transformers or Devil May Cry games… if I did, I wouldn't be writing this in the first place… Other things mentioned in this fic that may have licenses or other things belong to their owners. I only own OCs and the story plot…

**Updated for grammar and spelling check up:** 24 Aug 2009

**A/N: **Another chapter I cooked up. Phew, plenty of plots I have in my head for this story… Thanks to Axil 2.0 who gave me the first fav for this story. Hope any of you who keep coming back to see this story going on will enjoy this installment. It's twice as long as the last one. Happy reading!

**Notes:**

'Text text text' – thoughts

"Text text text" – speech

"**Text text text"** – robot speech

**/ Text text text / **– Transmission

**~( Text text text)~** Private transmission

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: "Stardust movie gone wrong."**

_

* * *

  
Switzerland, Bern_

_Outskirts of Bern_

_An Old Large Mansion, In the Basement_

_12:00 Hours Local Time_

_

* * *

  
_

Lunch was finally at hand. Dante had made it to the table with exhaustion and simply dozed off as he waited for the others while he ignored the chuckle that came from an elder devil across the table.

The basement for a devil wasn't really a room, though a room was an understatement… the whole place would look as if was a different dimension completely. This meant there was plenty of room to have Devil Arms such as Cerberus wondering around and even creating havoc on one side of the 'dimension', the other side was unaffected.

Vergil walked in with a snort as he found his twin snoring away in his seat, and forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"Tea, Vergil?" The older Devil offered as the eldest child of Sparda came to view.

"Yes please," Vergil answered politely as he took his seat next to the ancient looking demon. "What brings you here today, Grandfather?"

"Had some sort of premonition the other day… concerning some celestials coming. Your father and I need a chat, something's coming our way." he said as he poured the tea into a cup.

Vergil quirked a brow, but did not press. In the very little time he knew of his grandfather (which was when he was reunited with his sister three years ago); he had learnt that his grandfather's gift in seeing the future was no laughing matter. His grandfather had lived in a smaller demon realm with his sister, much away from the many Hell gates that littered around Earth. After the disappearance of Sparda, Luther had been watching over them and their mother. However, on the night that the demons had attacked the Sparda family's home, the elder devil only found his younger sister Lily in a near death status. Since then, he had cared for her and raised her. Three years ago they had met in battle to put down a particularly nasty devil that nearly cost Vergil's life.

It was even more astonishing when they had found their father just a few months afterwards. As much as Dante or Vergil had found they wanted to blame their father for Eva's death in the end they realized that they could not. The reason why Sparda had been missing because he had been turned into a statue of crystals being imprisoned with the Devil SaxQuelion, being weak as he had sealed the main Hell gate that directly connected to Earth, he no longer had his great strength to stop the enemy and decided the only way was to completely pour everything into sealing him. When the Devil Abigail had released SaxQuelion, Sparda was released as well. He was in shock to meet his eldest son face to face as an adult. The battle had raged on, in the end light had been the victor.

When Sparda had heard the death of his wife was probably what had stopped Dante and Vergil to blame on their father. It was a state neither of them had wanted to see, and the sadness was far too hard to bear. The twins were pretty sure that their father had wanted to be beaten up to death by his two older sons for not being there when his family needed him the most. Nero and Lily had immediately forgiven of what their father had done.

"Vergil, are you alright?" said a soothing voice.

Vergil dismissed his thoughts as he looked up to his fiancé. "It's nothing. How were your healing lessons in Fortuna?"

"Very well," She smiled and kissed him on the lips lightly before she took a seat beside him. "I've completed all the lessons for healing people. Also I think I should be able to repair anything that concerns technology with Tech." Linarien soon passed a card that resembled a Tarot card, yet it radiated with power.

"You named it Tech?" Vergil asked as looked at the card in curiosity. "A he or a she?"

"A 'he', I suppose." Linarien shrugged. "Most of the cards are females. I thought it would be good to have a balance."

In response the card shone brightly as if approving his mistress. Vergil chuckled, "Well, it seems he likes it."

As soon as Vergil let go of the card, it hovered in the air and shone in a white light orb, soon to change to what it seemed like a cube that kept moving, changing, shifting as one or in pieces, never stopping. The half devil observed it as it circled the elf with happiness coming off in waves. At times like this, Vergil had been proud at her. Linarien had a rare ability to create souls that would reflect upon the element or theme and can be stored into cards as the size of tarot cards. And when she was one with more that 52 cards in her possession she was a worthy adversary. Many of her cards were based on nature elements, Tech was one of the few that did not follow the basic rules of elves.

There was then a clap of hands from behind and as well as their father sitting on the shoulder of his friend.

"Impressive." Sparda applauded in praise. "It somehow resembles the AllSpark that we've been told by your stories old friend."

"**It seems so, but it looks purely but a tiny cube." **The Autobot Quickswitch commented.

There was another thunder of feet that came in to the room which the house-hold folks were pretty used to. **"But it seems to have some sort of ability to heal anything that's a mech. Is that right Linarien?" **Waybreaker asked as he looked in great interest.

"Of course, when I made Tech I had it in mind that maybe I could help you and Quickswitch fix up some of your processors that are starting to malfunction. But I really had thought that it maybe useful to wake up those who are in stasis." She said earnestly.

Dante Sparda soon woke up as his grandfather, father, brother, soon-to-be his sister in-law were in deep conversation with what seemed to be large and tall towering robots. Ah… yes. It was one of those things Dante never really got to believe… even Vergil would have that vote as well. The day their father returned to them, the day they returned to the mansion… and the day they actually learnt that Sparda had been keeping some robotic aliens in the basement. He chuckled at the memory.

"_Pops! You're keeping aliens in the basement?!" Dante shouted in bewilderment. "And I thought I got grounded when I kept a cat in our other house!" _

Certainly, Dante was also chuckling as he remembered Vergil's and Nero's expression of half terror and sarcasm plastered on their faces wondering how the heck their father hadn't landed into an asylum yet. Those two certainly weren't the type of people to believe in aliens or in the extraterrestrial despite the fact they killed off the supernatural everyday. Lily was more thrilled to have more people in addition to their abnormal and twisted family. Luther was calm about the situation, their grandfather had known of their existence as it was he and Sparda who had found them. It was even more shocking that there were more in the basement than they credited their father for.

There had been in fact… NINE Autonomous Robotic Organisms (as they call themselves which they shortened it to Autobots) that Sparda kept in the basement. It was more than enough to send the Sparda children into a chaos and even worse when they found out two of them were-

Back to the present Dante heard a couple of chirps, twittering and clicking.

Nero, Lily, and Kyrie came into view as they were tossing a large beach ball with two smaller and very young mechs.

As Dante continued on with the memory… Where was he?... Ah, right. That's when they found out that Sparda also had been harboring baby robots.

The young of the robots were termed as 'Sparklings'.

He had to bit his lip to not laugh out loud as he remembered in a funny moment when Vergil twitched and raised the question in a threatening mode:

"_Are you sure they aren't mating and multiplying in the basement father?"_

Even Nero looked like he had lost a bit of his IQ when he asked the question:

"_Do aliens have a family control pills?" _

Those two weren't just in the best of terms that day.

Nowadays the question would be considered ridiculous, because both Quickswitch and Waybreaker were both the masculine components of their species. At least from what Dante had picked up from the way Waybreaker explained about what how spark-mates created sparklings and the slight difference between femmes and male bots in physical appearance.

In the present, Waybreaker was now considered a healer of some sort which was extremely rare because he was a flier. He explained since he was young he had the ability to heal by converting energon (their food and life source) to energy capable to mend broken metals, wires, and eventually other mechs. The half-devil only stared at Waybreaker picking up a smaller bot that was clicking excitedly at him. For an Autobot, he was very patient and calm to the point when others would panic around him he was a support that did not wave the slightest. He was as tall as nearly as tall a two story building, and chose an F-35 Lightning II fighter Jet Alt (alternative) as his current form. For a flying robot he definitely chose one of the latest models of the generation five jet fighters.

The other large bot Quickswitch was considered a rarity amongst his fellow bots as his robot form did not obviously show what he could turn into or it was jumbled up somehow. While most bots only have two forms (their alternative and bi-pedal mode), he in fact had _six_.

And with six different forms it seemed to have an effect on the mech as he had an unpredictable mood. Depending on what forms he took, it seemed to affect on how he was thinking and his mood. Everyone was rather careful when he changed his alt form, one minute he was angry the next he could be suicidal. Though oddly enough, when Sparda was around him, Quickswitch was generally calmer and more controlled. Dante figured maybe it had to do with his father's powers which one of them had to effect the emotions of others, yet he wasn't so sure. Slightly taller than Waybreaker, he had taken five alternative forms for his use that was a SR-71 Stealth plane, a large construction truck , a Metallic Puma (mountain lion), a Drill tank, and a hover boat. He had taken larger forms due to his bulky mass that was nearly as large as Optimus.

Dante also remembered on that day, the large mechs had explained on how and why they had come to land on Earth.

There had been a civil war on their planet between two factions, the Autobots and the Decepticons. During one of the battles, Quickswitch and Waybreaker had stopped on a moon station with its occupants being slaughtered entirely by the Decepticons. However they had found that there were two who had survived, it was then they found the two sparklings, Wingstriker and Illusion. Both had been hidden by the Neutrals who had not sided in the war at all.

Their taking of the sparklings had not been known until they were discovered by Decepticons who were patrolling the area. They were outnumbered of 2 VS 12. In a desperate run to escape the 'Cons, they gambled on the idea of escaping deep into space. It didn't take long they knew that sparklings could not withstand extreme temperature changes in space for so long. Defeated, injured, with sparklings, but still alive… they both agreed that they would take care of the young ones as their first priority until they were capable to take care of themselves.

Even if it meant that they would remove themselves from the war, it was to ensure the survival of the sparklings. Oddly enough, they had to manage to find the nearest planet with life forms and resources had been Earth.

They had arrived on Earth in the early 1700's, where man's exploration was at it peak and inventions started boom at an alarming rate around the world.

Both had crash landed nearby a lake that had one had been Sparda's estates during the time. Being told by aliens that they did not wish to hurt them and as well were carrying their young, Sparda and Luther made an agreement to let them stay and in return had traded as well as share information about Earth and Cybertron together.

The house-hold had pretty much been lively as it was a routine to baby-sit the Sparklings while they were taking their turns in demon hunting.

Wingstrike in his bi-pedal form was probably 2 meters taller than Vergil. Being very young and hyperactive, Wingstrike had tendency while flying, he would chase down, land on them, and cuddle on someone he truly liked. Dante of course was one of his favorite targets for the 'crash landing cuddles'. He had tried them on others of the Sparda household, but he seemed to like Dante's grouchy and whining reaction the most to which the mech found amusingly entertaining. His alt-form was a copy of Waybreaker's F-35 lightning II (yet much smaller in comparison), but instead of the mixture of army colors he was mostly green with white details. He was extremely close to his caretaker Waybreaker, although Luther, Dante, Trish, and Nero were on his favorite caretakers list.

Illusion the femme sparkling was different to her play-mate. Unlike her playmate who was a flier, she was a roller. She was no doubt a very shy bot when it came to newcomers, often hiding behind Quickswitch's large leg unless introduced and sometimes she wouldn't at all be seen by her caretakers. She had a rare ability to blend within her surroundings to go around as if she was invisible. Waybreaker had mentioned to them that there was another Autobot who also had the ability but he did not expect a sparking to have one. Illusion had an alternative form of a blue Smart Fortwo car with flames decorated on her sides. It was possibly the smallest convertible car that was still in production and up-to-date as she refused to take a motorcycle alt form. Illusion on the other hand preferred to be around Quickswitch most of the time, though she enjoyed being around Sparda (as a guardian), Linarien and Vergil (for telling so many stories and knowledge), and Lily, Lady and Kyrie because they liked having the most fun with her.

The four of them were the first four Autobots who had been living in the Sparda mansion as a place to live. Despite they were confined to the nearby area of Sparda's land and the mansion premises, it was a happy and a quiet place to live.

Apparently the war on Cybertron had also gone to a spiral as one fine night roughly in the late 1800's, Waybreaker had received a distress signal from his fellow Autobots while he was teaching Wingstrike flying. He was shocked as his spark ached; knowing it was an uncommon feeling when another flier was in pain and who grew in the same flock could sense each other. A few moments later, he had found the crash site.

He had found the Aerialbots, the air force of the Autobots in the worst condition he had ever laid his optics on them. The injuries were most likely due to torture and an unplanned escape, but more than so they were out of energon.

Not wanting to lose them all, he had sent a transmission to Quickswitch and begged his devil friends that the Aerialbots to be evacuated and treated at the mansion basement. Sparda and Luther had agreed immediately much in wanting to help their alien friends.

With swift handling and hard efforts, they had managed to save all five from offlining. The damage they sustained had been high, but improved slowly through the years.

Unfortunately, their conditions were still nowhere to be counted as healthy. The five of them over the years had very much been in stasis (in human terms, a coma). Although there were times they were online, most could not keep themselves conscience more than a day and went back into a deep recharge. The Sparda children had managed to talk with Silverbolt, Skydive, Firefly, Slingshot, and Air raid, even if it was brief, they were struggling to know what was happening around them.

It was the main reason why that Dante as well as a few folks at the Sparda household were around in a few car junkyards. It had been the fact they were looking for any metals they could melt to its purest form (without the rust) and use it to create energon with other materials. With more energon and as well as Linarien's ability that focused on magic for technology that could be taught to others, they had hoped to wake the Aerialbots completely online.

Though this could had been achieved by buying new metal (which they did not have to worry of the Sparda family's infinite wealth), it would attract too many humans questioning why they would buy large sums of metal and sooner or later they could be accused of trying to build weapons of mass destruction. Terrorism had pretty much been plaguing the humans the last decade, and it was better off they did not add the gasoline to the fire. As stupid as it sounded, they needed all the secrecy they can get. Even if they did buy metal, they would buy if off the black-market or any other places in small quantities.

The hard work was paying off as the Aerialbots had can be online at most a week in one month. It was a large progress and they were hoping to make sure that they succeeded soon.

_

* * *

_

_Milky Way Galaxy_

_Entering Earth's Atmosphere_

_18:10:28:0987 Hours, Minutes, Seconds, Astro-seconds_

_

* * *

  
_

It was worse than what was predicted by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Blitzout for sure now knew the Decepticons were in it for their lives.

Since they entered Earth's solar system, they were instantly being shot at and now had five Decepticons who were all on their tails and took advantage at their current vulnerability. While they were all in their protoform pods, there was no way they could get any weapons out. They were basically sitting targets in space.

They all had been able to outmaneuver the blasts by the Deceptions, but the current circumstances were in their disadvantage. The longer they kept this up, there was no way of getting to Optimus' coordinates without getting sidetracked. Everyone was pretty much zooming all over the place, trying to avoid damage at all costs. Who would have thought that coming to Optimus Prime's aid had been a suicidal plan? Somehow, Blitzout was rather starting to regret he actually agreed to come… but then again, he did not want to disappoint his friends.

Blitzout scanned his system noticing most of his security scanners were flashing red from the Decepticon attacks. His health was at 75 percent, a decent amount by any chance in an attack. But he couldn't say the same with his outer armor as blasts were chipping away his protector shields and they were already at 65 percent and rapidly declining at frightening rate. Prowl, Jolt, and the minor twins were a bit banged up, but they were fine. All the femmes thankfully had not taken damage at all.

So far the damages were still countable; however he was worried more about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The elder twin bot had taken a large damage on his side, as he managed to protect the smaller twins as they barely got hit buy one of the plasma blast guns. Sides was injured in many places though they weren't as deep enough as Sunny's.

**/ Sunny, you alright? /** Sideswipe asked. **/ You took a bad hit back there. /**

Sunstreaker agreed. **/ Yeah. It got most of my armor out but it's not going to hinder me. Not the same for our 'Hatchet' though, he would probably be keeping me in the recovery room for a month. / **He joked before he returned to a serious reminder** / Keep an eye out. /**

The younger major twin opened his radar systems with many suspicions in his mind. Why had they not made any drastic attacks yet? He knew very well that Deceptions weren't going to fools and play around to kill them. There was something heavily off. With all he could muster he extended his radar system to the highest level. Naturally he would be using this ability thorough his bi-pedal form, but this situation was an exception. His optics expanded in shock as he found a hidden plasma bomb coming towards the femmes.

Sideswipe blasted off to the front as fast as his protoform took him. **/ WATCH OUT! /**

There was a large outburst from the contact of the plasma bomb in a blinding flash. When the burst had ceased, Prowl frantically called through his transmissions if they were alright.

The femmes had been untouched by the blast, but it could not have been the same for Sideswipe.

The plasma bomb had taken out most of his armor as they were in pieces and energon blue liquid was flying in a small stream from his near broken spark chamber. Broken wires were hanging off his torn arm just enough to keep his left arm still attached to his body. His optics were gradually dimming.

Sunstreaker stared with wide optics in horror. **/ Sides! /**

**/ S-Sunny… I-It … hurts-s… can't… / **Sideswipe's voice cracked up.

**/ Sides! / **Sunstreaker Shouted.** / Sides! /**

Sunstreaker winced in pain as he felt his brother's spark disappearing in his own spark. The bond that they shared was now crippling in front of his optics. When twins shared the same spark, for Cybertronians it was a bond like no other. If one spark was gone, it would affect the other. The pain was worse than any injury he had gotten in battle; it was agonizing at a shocking point, that for a split second he thought he had been offlined.

**/ Sunny! Incoming! /** Blitzout warned.

Barely scraping his outer protoform armor, Sunstreaker cursed as he activated another shield that had been previously dismissed by the last blast he took. Slag those blasted Decepticons! But he couldn't care less about the others around him; he speeded towards his brother, stopping his pod from spiraling out of control.

**/ Sides! Wake up! Don't you dare leave me here! / **His voice croaked. His main processor was racing out of control. **/ Why did you have to be so reckless?! /**

**/ Keep in formation! /** Prowl ordered.

**/ You friggin' nuts, Prowl?! /** Skidz shouted at his current commander. **/ Sides is down, big bot! /**

**/ Yeah! We ain't gonna leave him to die!** / Mudflap added in.

The femmes and Jolt also took their arguments personally to Prowl as he flinched at the number of transmissions and volume so high it nearly fried his circuits.

**/ Fine! Everyone in defense postion! We're going with them! /** Prowl ordered reluctantly.

However Sunstreaker saw this as a flaw, he and his brother were going to get everyone else offlined. The proton blasts would have them with a better accuracy as they were grouping together. **/ What are you all doing?! You're all going to get yourselves killed! /**

**/ We're trying to protect you, you 'aft! / **Acree bickered.

Sunstreaker was fuming.** / I know that! But it's not what I meant! /**

There was a frantic quarrel between Sunstreaker and the others. Even though Prowl was correct to stay together in order to get to their destination, Blitzout couldn't help but agree that their current position now was going to kill them all. Swiftly he went towards Sunny and flew right in front of Sideswipe holding on his pod.

**~( Sunny, I'm going to soften Sideswipe's landing for the atmosphere. )~ **Before Sunstreaker complained, Blizout told him **~( No buts, I'm going to get my 'aft **_**fragged **_**by Prowl for this but hey, we always do get in trouble together in our pranks. Don't make me regret I didn't join you guys this time. )~ **

Good old Blitzout. What could he do without that bot? Yet, there was still no way to separate the others to the formation as before. Was this it? They were all going to die together?

**~( Sunstreaker! )~** Silverstar tried as loud as she could to get the bot's attention. **~( Hey!)~**

**~( What?! )~** Sunstreaker finally responded to the femme.

**~( Sunny, I can get them to go back into the right direction. But I have to use my turbo thrusters of my protoform. )~ **she explained.

**~( Have your processors malfunctioned?! )~** Sunstreaker said in shock. **~( You'll be good as offlined if you do that and come with us! )~ **It was an equivalent of draining their energon resources dry for battle. She won't be able to use her weapons when they landed.

**~( It's the ONLY way now we could at least make sure that everyone else survives!)~** Silverstar argued. **~( If they keep following us, Optimus won't have any Autobots answering his call! )~**

Sunny grumbled. **~( I don't have any resolve to get away from Sides, not when his spark is fading, and even if it means I will get offlined myself. Blitzout chose to disobey Prowl's orders for Sides. You still have a chance to live, if you go with us you'll be separated from the other femmes. There's no way of going back. )~ **He was never good at facing femmes, but he didn't want them to get hurt as much as Sides had felt about them.

**~( Sides got injured because he was protecting us femmes! )~** Silverstar shot back. **~( And I'm the only one who has the ability to use my thrusters in protoform to full capacity. The other femmes don't have my ability! It's the least I could do to pay Sides back, and this is MY choice! Stop being such a stubborn 'aft!)~**

Surprised at her reaction, Sunstreaker took another approach. **~( You sure you want to come with us? )~** he asked hesitantly through the blasts in space.

**~( Yes. )~** Silverstar said with her voice hard as she confirmed her resolve.

Sunstreaker with no other choice then gravely said, **~( …Do it. )~**

With all the strength she could muster and her energon levels going dangerously low, she shoved everyone else to the left with a swipe by her turbo thrusters making sure their velocity headed to Optimus' coordinates and in turn swiped her group in the opposite direction. If every one of them were following them now, they would be all killed by the Decepticons.

The other femmes had looked at her in horror on what she did, they were screaming on top of their com links. Flareup was in hysterics as her audio processor was filled with anguish and cries. Prowl and Jolt were barking out they were supposed to stick to the plan, they weren't to separate. The minor twins wailed in grief seeing the older twins disappearing before their optics as well as their friends who were at their age.

**/ Sorry. It's the only way. /** Silverstar said sadly as the last transmission link that she could send to her fellow Autobots. It was the only way she made sure she was the only one following the twins, and Blitzout. As long as they were with Prime, they probably won't be in any immediate danger.

**~( Thanks Silverstar. )~** Sunny said in a grim voice as he saw the group being diverged into two. **~( Couldn't have done that without you. )~**

Silverstar only gave a click of agreement as she joined in Blitzout to help Sideswipe through the atmosphere so he won't burn his casings now that the bot was no longer conscious. Sunstreaker had still taken the rear, making sure that no more shots were going to get near his brother, Silverstar, and Blitzout.

There was a sudden painful boom of explosion that it took out their navigational processors and main communication processors were out. Sunny cringed, 'It keeps getting worse by the astro-second'. They were so _slagged_ (screwed by Earth terms). There was no way to contact the other Autobots later and no navigation at all meant they had no clue to they would be going.

Meanwhile on the other side, in that worst hour, Prowl's spark shuddered in fear, dread, and shame as he and the remaining Autobots were head down towards Tranquility, Nevada, USA.

The others were separated, injured, one of them was near death… and they were all falling to the other side of the continent… far from help…

_

* * *

  
Switzerland_

_Rural Area, Car Junkyard _

_18:15 Hours Local Time_

_

* * *

  
_

Nero Sparda couldn't really believe this… it was going to take forever.

And somewhat an ironic truth, devils did have the time as to _forever._ As more metals had been teleported to the 'basement', it still wasn't enough to what they had really needed to make the Aerialbots come out of their stasis. For the last hour, they had been sorting out which metals that could be used and those that were just far out of use. 'Nothing interesting…as usual,' Nero sighed as the sun set in the west had finally disappeared from sight.

The youngest son of Sparda took in the people working around him. Dante and Lily were on one side of the place looking into some cars that had been recently thrown in. His eldest brother was with his fiancé on the opposite side with a metal scanner he created to mark down which metals they would carry back to the Sparda mansion. Trish was operating a magnetic crane that was used to pick up and dump the metals on their 'bring the metal home' pile. As for Kyrie was doing most of the cataloging and listing how much they were taking back with Lady not too far away barking orders at some other demon hunters who had been paid to help out.

With the many demon hunters that had come together, their demon hunting organization pretty much now had a system that willed them to have shifts on pretty much in nearly every large city around the globe, including the base they had in New York (Dante's shabby office building). Lucia was in charge while they were gone in setting up their main base in Switzerland. So, their 'metal junk gathering' wasn't bothering the demon hunting business.

Nero was very surprised that the Switzerland government was willing to be the founder and head of the supernatural world power, unlike America who did not have any official representatives from the parliament that was involved with the supernatural. Well, they did have Sparda… that was one thing, and they were close allies to Italy (their next door neighbor), which at this point housed the oldest and most powerful vampire clan in the world. The third son of Sparda applauded the government that everything they had been doing kept everything neutral (which they had a knack for). He remembered being highly amazed that they had persuaded the vampire population to create a way to not feed on humans, instead they created cloned blood packs to feed themselves as well as helping out in the world Red Cross organization for increased blood supply to the world blood banks. Another fact, as they probably have the largest database on the supernatural and the Vatican couldn't do much about it… And to top it off, in the real world they didn't have any conflicts regarding to any war with other countries.

_Touché_

"Hey! Nero!" Dante called from the other side of the yard. "Give me a hand will ya!"

Nero quickly jumped a few leaps towards his brother, "Coming!"

Hardly getting any closer to Dante, there was a sudden explosion which made an earthquake impact knocking most of the people off their feet, and even Nero off in the air...

'_**BOOM!'**_

A few more followed which pretty much had made everyone go into a panic.

Out of the meteorites came out large robotic aliens with guns and blasters.

Soon the war zone emerged a flash of blasts were all over the place.

Nero recovered himself off the floor. He hid behind a pile of tires as he looked at what seemed to be five sinister looking robots headed their way shooting at them and as well other robots were shooting at the ones walking to them. "Shit." As if the Cybertronians at home weren't enough to handle, the hostile ones they were looking at now weren't making it any easier. He immediately prepared his gun, Blue Rose and made a few shots. The bullets didn't come close to making a dent to their armor. "Dante! We got a problem here! Bullet guns don't work!"

Trish along with Kyrie was evacuating their work with the demon hunters as swiftly as they could. They knew it was better off to get to safety then get in the way of large alien robots. Lily was in charge of teleporting the demon hunters back to the mansion to safety.

Dante had tried a charged up shot with his black gun Ebony. It worked, but it only made a hole through the body and it seemed to make the sinister looking bot angrier. _'At least I tried,'_ the devil hunter shrugged. 'I got to make better fire arms next time and get the ammunition up to par.' He knew very well there was no way he could keep charging up his guns with demonic energy.

"Kid! Try charging up your gun!" Dante suggested to his younger brother. "Give me a little cover!" He ran from his hiding place as he found Rebellion a distance away, as it was thrown quite far to the explosion impacts. On the way, he met up with Lady who was running in the same direction.

"Isn't this the part where we meet the babe who was the shooting star and gape at her?" Dante shouted as he dodged another blast as a Cybertronian was advancing toward them trying to talk 'breaking the ice' style but was doing a horrible job at it. "Lady, get your freaking rocket launcher right NOW!" He swore to himself for being stupid not to bring his most explosive devil arm Pandora's Box with him, just when he needed it the most…

"I'm running Dante, don't remind me!" She yelled in adrenaline just nearly and barely being hit by flying shrapnel. She ran towards her motorcycle and did not look back.

The red clad demon ran to where Rebellion was. If he couldn't make a dent with his guns or just holes in 'em… at least he'll find a way to mutilate those bots into pieces.

Vergil muttered a few curses in the demon language as he hid behind one of the junkyard walls created by trash with Linarien. Why did Dante have to mention that idiotic human movie 'Stardust' in the middle of the ruckus? It seemed old 'Fate' wanted them to play the game of meeting Cybertronians like his father did… but he did NOT appreciate the fact he was to be blasted off in mid battle. He summoned Yamato to his hand and quickly assessed the situation. Where were the friendlies? Or were they all foes?

He remembered that every Autobot or Decepticon always had their symbol somewhere on their bodies to show their allegiance. Unfortunately in all the chaos and they hadn't yet have alt forms yet… there was no way knowing who was on whose side. And for the most part, they were blasting each other to death wasn't really helping on showing who they swore to.

"Vergil!" Linarien tapped Vergil's shoulder quickly. "Look! Over there! There's one that hasn't come out of its pod, it's severely injured!"

The half-devil's head darted as there was a smaller bot trying to help its comrade out. 'Helping or affection is definitely not a trait usually shown by Decepticons. So, those two must be Autobots,' Vergil thought. 'Two down, a couple more to go.'

Vergil looked at her in the eyes with a serious gaze, "Head over to them, they probably need your help now. I'll be helping the others. Be careful."

Linarien dashed away to the injured, Vergil headed in the other direction towards the bot that had its back in front of him.

'Blast the humans being at the wrong place at the wrong time!' Sunstreaker swore in his mind. Optimus had said they were innocent and they needed to be protected, but he wasn't expecting the situation escalated to the point that his twin was down, Blitzout wasn't in much a good shape as he was, and Silverstar wasn't going to be much of a help in fire power against five 'Cons with her energon on severely low levels. There was no way he could protect the humans when his brother's life on the line as well as his teammates. _Oh, Primus…_ he desperately wished for some miracle to make it through…

Unexpectedly one of the humans had come near to his foot beside him, trying to get his attention. He ignored the human and shot another blast hitting one of the 'Cons in the leg.

"YOU THERE!" Vergil roared making sure the bot had heard him _this _time.

'That's it!' Sunstreaker seethed. He just couldn't take it any longer.

"**GET AWAY SQUISHY!"** Sunstreaker roared back in a threat as he finally snapped. "**YOU'RE GOING END UP AS SHOOTING TARGETS IF YOU STAY HERE! OR I'll SHOOT YOU MYSELF!"**

However, the 'human' in blue clothes held his ground, his eyes locked into the optics of Sunstreaker and shouted with great urgency, "Are you an Autobot or Decepticon?!"

Sunstreaker couldn't believe what he was hearing through his audio receivers…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

The plot thickens, action is in… and we have a Cliffhanger…

Btw, Waybreaker may not have gotten himself in the Revenge of the Fallen Movie yet he does make an appearance as he is a playable character in the PS3 game and is in the toyline.

Comments, opinions, or constructive ides? Please drop by a review.

Frenzi99 logging out.


	3. If a Squishy is a Human, what's a devil?

**The Devil's Advocate: Extraterrestrial Alliance **

**Summary:** Answering Optimus' call, a group of Autobots head for Earth, but are separated from the main group as they landed on the wrong continent. Europe. Lost and in need of assistance, they make a deal with the devils and demon hunters of Devil May Cry…

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything of the awesome Transformers or Devil May Cry games… if I did, I wouldn't be writing this in the first place… Other things mentioned in this fic that may have licenses or other things belong to their owners. I only own OCs and the story plot…

**A/N: **Thanks to **vynya-galad** who gave me the first review and second fav for this story and I'll be happy to keep going on. Thanks also to **edvis93, ****The ****Dimension Crossing Mew** for the 3rd and 4th fav. Another thanks to **Fullmetal5000** for the first alert. This genre is challenge for me, and I'm really having fun with it. This chapter is an action packed one, just for those who have been itching for a good DMC and Transformers battle! Longer chapter too! Happy reading!

**Notes:**

'Text text text' – thoughts

"Text text text" – speech

"**Text text text"** – robot speech

**/ Text text text / **– Transmission

**~( Text text text)~** Private transmission

* * *

**Chapter 2: 'If a 'Squishy' is a Human, what does a Devil make?'**

* * *

_Switzerland_

_Rural Area, Car Junkyard _

_18:15 Hours Local Time_

* * *

"Are you an Autobot or Decepticon?!"

For a while, Sunstreaker just stood there in bewilderment what he was hearing. Prime had told them they were living in secret among them and the ones they knew were in the US. Then what was the explanation for the human in front of him? Were there humans who sided with Decepticons? There was only one way to find out.

"**Autobot." **He answeredevenly**. "How would a squishy know about us? The ones who know about us are a continent away from here."**

Although it was annoying and NOT acceptable in the elder's twin dictionary that this bot had called him a 'squishy' (_twice_) and irritated him, Vergil tersely replied "We have Autobot allies."

If they weren't a tight situation, the bot would have turned into metal confetti by Vergil's sword Yamato. Still, the bot didn't seem to buy it or believed what Vergil had said.

"**Any proof-"**

Sunstreaker was cut of by a series of blasts that both he and Vergil took to the ground avoiding any pieces of debris that were flying from the detonation.

Recovering from the final blast on one knee the blue clad half devil faced the robot with determination. "Look, we're not exactly in a situation for confirming anything yet, but as far as I'm concerned, Decepticons leave their injured behind. Your friend over there is compassionate enough to help your injured friend. We might as well have a truce than getting killed by them."

Taking the statement by the human into account, as much as Sunstreaker was stubborn wanted to finish things by himself… things were already out of hand and the human made his point clear. He had pretty much stepped over his own ego for this, but Sides was far more important now as well as his teammates Blitzout and Silverstar. If the battle kept on going on, there was a minimal chance for his brother to survive and his comrades were in danger of getting offlined as well. Other than that, Sunny was hell bent on taking revenge on the Decepticon who wanted to kill the femmes and Sides who was apparently their attacker.

"**Alright, a **_**temporary**_** truce until proven."** Sunstreaker emphasized. **"The injured one is my twin. If he dies, I'll **_**kill **_**you." **

Even though he was used to threats, the statement startled Vergil but he hid it well. He knew that the Autobot had meant what he said. The half devil now understood why the bot was on edge, uneasy, and emotional.

Vergil nodded. "Your Earth designation?"

The elder twin bot couldn't help but be fascinated how the human knew that their names couldn't be translated to Earth's languages, so they had to choose ones that would represent them the most. Perhaps it was true he had Autobot allies, Decepticons on the other hand would never even think about teaching low life forms about Cybertronians.

"**Sunstreaker," **Sunny replied.

"Vergil."

They both took their attention back to the battle keeping their backs behind cover. Their current enemy was the largest out of the Deceptions on the field. There was a problem facing this one, the bot was heavily shielded with armor and had more fire arms than the others. Trying to get near it would be disastrous or suicidal if they didn't disarm it.

Vergil himself wasn't a fire arms enthusiast as he judged them to be far from honorable, but then again, the Decepticon's armor they were facing wasn't getting any damage from Sunstreaker's attacks with his laser canons. There had to be other means of taking it down. The half-devil glanced towards his brothers that have managed to make holes in the other Decepticons by charging their guns with demonic power. But the holes proved to be too small to make any major impact and added up the anger that made the 'Cons more destructive.

Sunstreaker glanced worriedly at his brother and saw him with other humans who were crowding next to Silverstar. One of them was doing something to his brother. He turned his attention to the human beside him, **"What is she doing? If-"**

"She's trying to heal your brother." Vergil spoke quickly defending Linarien. "She's the best out of us who can at this time, but if we don't take care of the larger Decepticon, it'll make her harder to concentrate and hinder saving your twin."

Vergil was rather angry at the Autobot, but he did not force his actions too much knowing that the Autobot was worried for his twin. The clad blue half-devil was told once by Waybreaker that twins were considered extremely rare on Cybertron. The occurrence was due to a split of one spark that created two beings, similar of what happened to identical twins of human babies and devil nestlings. However there was a problem with sharing the same spark, if one were to go offline the one living was either going to die soon later or will live a very crippled life. And for a Cybertronian it could be worth of millions of years of being crippled.

He had to make Sunstreaker focus on the present state or they were all pretty much done for.

With that, Vergil only gave a gaze that ushered the bot to their enemy. "Do you know any information regarding our current enemy?"

Sunstreaker grunted. Even though he wasn't sure how that female squishy was going to fix his brother, he took matters back to their own position. **"As long as we don't pull down Bludgeon, there's no way going near that 'Con. His strength is his weakness, his armor. As long as there's a way to get near him and tear it off, he's good as scarp. No good doing that while his weapons are still online and while he still stands, we can't do much." **

"I noticed. Your laser canons didn't make any damage on him." Vergil agreed and inquired, "Possibly another weakness he has for such a bulky body?"

He did not like being pointed out of his own method being a failure. However, Sunny was finding the human's reasoning quite interesting. **"Behind and around his knee joints, but any fire arm shot at them would be destroyed by his fires arms before they get there. Not unless you have a weapon that suddenly zaps into the spot around his knees would do the trick."**

Vergil smirked. "Ice is also a weakness to your kind, yes?"

A reply nod in agreement. **"It seems you have a plan."** Sunstreaker replied.

Vergil smiled sinisterly and only gave the bot a challenging gaze. "If you're willing to rip Bludgeon apart with pleasure, then yes."

Sunstreaker was now convinced that the human was worth to put up with, especially when it came to torturing the enemy who was the cause of his brother's condition.

"**I'm listening." **

* * *

_Meanwhile on the other side of the junkyard…_

* * *

Silverstar wasn't sure of what to make of the situation.

She was frightened to the part where she thought she had lost Sideswipe. But now it was a different story.

Not a while ago she was approached by a human, or at least what she thought was a human femme who was offering her help. Her name was Linarien. And to her amazement she was now healing up Sides' wiring without soldering them. Silverstar watched as Sideswipe's energon leak was closing before her very optics.

Help was here, there was hope.

It didn't take long that more human femmes soon showed up that they were doing whatever they can to help Sideswipe. It heavily reminded Silverstar of her own friends Acree, Chromia, and Flareup in how they were close together and guilt grabbed her spark. She shook her head a couple of times, trying to focus immediately tried to dismiss those feelings as she knew it was her choice to come here.

"Are you alright?" said the human named Kyrie.

Silverstar wasn't really sure how to reply, **"A bit low on energon – err – energy."**

Another human femme with silver hair came up to her left with a smile. "Hey, you're a femme bot right?"

"**How did you-" **

"Know?" Lily said. "We've been friends with some Autobots for some time now. Well, in secret. Can you fight now? Cuz were in a bit of a trouble with that dude coming our way." She pointed out as a Decepticon was heading their way.

The blond named Trish was trying to shoot it out with electric bursts out of her guns. "Hey, girls, a bit of help?!"

Silverstar winced as she realized she couldn't help at all, her status was severely low on energon for her that here was no way of using her canons. **"Negative. My weapons are offlined." **

There was a sudden blast that took everyone by surprise as smoke filled their view. Silverstar was sure she heard a pulse blast, but why weren't they dead yet? When everything came into view, she noticed on of the human channeling her power at the orb shield around them.

"Thanks, Kyrie." Trish sighed with relief. "I thought we were goners back there. You got to teach me more of those sorcery spells next time."

Kyrie cringed in pain, "That was a heavy shot. I don't think my shield can take another!"

"**Well, well, well. A femme bot and femme fleshlings for my shoot practice! What could have been better!"** the 'Con cackled with a pleasure in his voice. **"How about we leave this place quietly and you can be my pets? I think we can have a good time!"**

Pissed, Silverstar threw a car frame from the pile of junk at the 'Con. **"Not in a billion years slag head!"** As soon as she knew that she could throw things for offense as her weapons were down, there was no way of stopping her.

Lily, with the help of her own Devil Bringer (her left hand) also helped out the femme bot. "No way! I hate sexists!"

"**Damn Femmes!" **He bellowed as he shot out more of his ammunitions to avoid getting hit directly by junk. **"How DARE you throw junk at me!"**

Trish kept her guns shooting bullets. What was taking the brunette so long? If there was a very efficient way to get the perverted Decepticon down, it was her main weapon that was the key. Probably to buy more time they had to solder the 'Con down somehow. She went up to the elf that was busy working on the injured bot.

"Linarien, love, would you happen to carry a card that can solder or hold that bot into place?" Trish asked quickly. "I need to borrow some if were going to get rid of 'pervert' here. I'll use my own magic so you won't be bothered fixing the Autobot."

"Yes, the Fire card and the Shadow card." Linarien said warily as she kept focusing on her healing duty. "Right back pocket."

"I'm on it." Trish said quickly.

"Where's Lady?" Linarien asked.

"Off to get her prized weapon, I hope." Trish muttered. Satisfied she plucked the two cards she had been looking for. "Don't worry about us. Just focus on healing, we'll take him out. I'm sure the boys are in their own fights taking on the other four Decepticons."

"Right."

Trish rushed back to the battle, with the two cards in hand. While the throwing scheme courtesy of Lily and Silverstar was working splendidly slowing down the Decepticon, the smaller amount of plasma bullets that were spread firing all over the place was taking its toll on Kyrie's shield. She knew what to do…

The female devil focused he magical energy on the card 'Fire', calling forth its soul. Once the incantation was complete, with a burst of flame, a large fire phoenix was at her command. Trish directed her thoughts towards the phoenix to attack the 'Con's plasma blaster. Without further or do the spirit headed towards the enemy.

Surprised at the flaming creature that was coming his way, the 'Con without thinking shop a barrage of bullets at it. However, the more he did the larger the phoenix expanded in size. The blond devil smirked, Fire was a special card that could eat up the ammunition of fire arms and add it to itself given that explosive fire and blasts were under Fire's element.

The effect of Fire's attack was satisfying.

Fire had managed to melt the plasma gun rendering it useless and the Decepticon's body burning hot. The bot panicked as he rolled on the ground trying to cool himself off.

"Nice fire spell," Lady remarked as she came into view behind Trish.

Trish gave her a questioning look, "Where have you been? Does it take this long to get your rocket launcher?"

"Well, it wouldn't if my motorcycle wasn't blasted off to the other side of the blasted junkyard by a meteor!" Lady grumbled. "This is the fourth time my motorcycle got destroyed!"

"Ouch." Trish said. "You're going to put it on Dante's tab?"

"Not this time," Lady said in slight regret. "He can be thankful it wasn't his fault. But this bastard we're fighting is the one behind it!"

"It's a shame he isn't going to be online any longer." Trish agreed. The two demon hunters headed their way to Lily and Silverstar.

"Lady! You're finally here!" Lily jumped for joy. "Can you blast him? He's getting on my nerves."

"Of course I will!" Lady scoffed. "He destroyed my motorcycle! I need that 'hand' of yours."

"Got it," Lily said. Then the daughter of Sparda asked the femme bot. "You got everything ready?"

Curious, Lady and Trish took their attention to the frame car that was filled up with white discs being fixed all over the casings.

"**Yes. One full delivery of pulse explosives, ready to destroy,"** Silverstar showed her new 'human' friends. She eyed on the rocket launcher, **"This should react well to your weapon."**

In growls and grunts the Decepticon stood up. Knowing this was the signal to start, the girls and the female Autobot executed their plan.

Trish this time used the Shadow card. As its name, it has the ability to control shadows and it had the most powerful effect when used at night. As soon as the card was charged up, it flew straight into the 'Con's shadow taking over its movements completely.

"**What the Slag?!"** the Con yelled as he found he couldn't move at all. He growled as his body was forced into position as if were to grasp something.

On cue, with a good swing, Silverstar threw the car frame to his hands. **"Catch it! It's my gift!"**

Looking at what he was holding in his arms, the Decepticon whimpered as he saw the amount of pulse detonators. No matter how much he tried to move he was stuck to his place. **"No, no, no, no, no, no! Stop! S-Stop! Y-You c-c-c-can't b-b-be s-s-s-serious!"**

"When ever you ready Lady," Lily said in a happy tune.

"EAT THIS ASSHOLE!" Lady roared.

With Lady's rocket launcher blasted the missile out, Trish added her lightning bolt, plus with Lily grabbing the missile while she added a bit of her own power with her devil bringer, their attack soared with great speed to the Decepticon's 'gift present' by Silverstar. The attack went straight on the spot of its spark, disintegrated with flashy fireworks, offlining it permanently.

"Woo hoo! That's what you get when you try to mess with ladies!" Lily cheered.

"Hear, hear!" Lady agreed. "That's payback for my motorcycle!"

"Seems like no wonder where you are in the universe, some males are just so dense." Trish commented as she turned to the Autobot.

"**I suppose you're right."**

For femmes of this world, they totally kicked some 'aft. Silverstar couldn't help but be happy for their bravado and victory.

Kyrie sighed in relief that her shield won't be shattered again, but she kept it raised it up just incase. She smiled to Linarien who was now calmer and working swiftly on the Sideswipe. "We're all counting on you now."

"I'll do what can." Linarien smiled back. She then spoke to the femme bot, "Silverstar, can you lift the back shoulders a bit? I'm going to try and heal the inner spark chamber."

Silverstar immediately did what she was asked to, as the human crawled over to Sideswipe's upper body. **"Save him."**

"I will." Linarien said determinedly.

* * *

_Not too far away…_

* * *

Blitzout couldn't really say much about his new human allies.

_Wait. Scratch that. _

He was too stunned to say anything. The humans had exchanged their names with him, were helping him and they claimed to be friends with some Autobots. To a very logical robotic alien, it had been too good to be true. Yet… for some reason 'the good too be true part' was ruined when the field of war was still to their disadvantage.

Out of five Decepticons… why did they have to go against _three_?

Life was so unfair…

Blitzout was thankful that the place they landed did provide shelter from incoming attacks. More than that he still wasn't so sure about his new companions, which to his optics weren't looking as if they were going to help and turn the tide.

"Aw, man!" Dante whined. "And I thought I had enough bad luck with women. Don't tell me I'm in it with robotic aliens as well!"

Nero rolled his eyes, "You and your bad luck, Dante. Don't even _think_ about making bets this time." The younger was trying not to remember of a certain bet that nearly got them for granted.

Both half-devils were pretty much aware that their present fire arms were out of the battle unless they hit a weak spot. So both of them thought it would be best to resort to their swords. Their new alien friend wasn't really all that convinced that they could do any damage by using swords.

"**How are you going to cut them?" **Blitzout asked the red clad human doubtfully.

Dante shrugged, "You happen to know their sensitive parts, big guy?"

"**Sensitive?" **

"Dante, you idiot!" Nero snapped and threw a piece of metal on Dante's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

The youngest son of Sparda ignored his protests, muttered about having a harebrained brother and quickly rephrased it, "What he means is a weak point!"

Blitzout wasn't really getting what Dante had meant as he did not understand all human phrases yet, he only had managed to download what he needed from the World Wide Web and he only took the normal language and official phrases of everyday life to his databanks.

"**Shoulder joints, their optics, and their chest area have weak armor."** Blitzout replied. **"Other then that, they're slow."**

Dante gazed back at the three Decepticons, no wonder they took longer to face them. They seemed to be 'Bigfoots' with smaller bodies (weren't in proportion), which weren't exactly good for running because it was easy to lose balance. It was probably why they were staying away from being too close, they were all long distance fighters. All this time their guns only made tiny holes in their armor because it wasn't a fragile spot…. Their slow behavior was a major advantage. The red clad demon looked to his brother and Blitzout.

"Blitzout, can you give a good distraction on all three? You know… a rapid spread fire? But in their faces, no ground shots." Dante asked.

"**Yes, I can."** Blitlzout said curious to how this human would plan anything to get their attackers down.

"OK. You do that big guy." Dante said then he turned to his younger brother. "Nero, with me. I'm going to give us _more time_."

'Time?' Blitzout wondered as he thought he wasn't enough for a distraction.

Nero instantly understood that Dante was going to use his Quick Silver ability; it was a fighting style that focused on slowing time itself.

"You're going to take the 'Con on the left, I'll take the right." The red clad devil then looked to the bot, "You're gonna take the middle one down. We're doing a double distraction and rush strategy."

Blitzout was mildly surprised. For a human, it knew how to plan a battle, even if it was nowhere near to Prowl's complicated tactics perhaps it could work. **"Very well."**

Nero quickly held on to Dante's shoulder.

"Ready?"

They all nodded.

"On my count to three." Dante said. "One… THREE!"

With the snap of his fingers, Dante's world had slowed down. He dragged his younger brother as they ran in the middle of the field as the multi split-second blasts were above their heads, courtesy for their friend bot Blitzout. Just how fast were their weapons? Dante was using Quick Silver and was surprised some of the blasts were already on their targets faces. The good thing was they had poor reflexes and that was enough to undertake their plan.

His plan was to take down the three 'Cons at once with major distractions before they even thought of getting their weapons to counter attack.

Once they were close enough, Dante tossed Nero into the air to the left Decepticon while he jumped towards the right. In another split second, he ended his Quick Silver ability, lashed out Rebellion from his back and stabbed the Decepticon in the Optic. He then took out Ivory and sent a charged shot to Blitzout's target in the optic as well.

At the same time in mid air, Nero charged up his sword Red Queen which burst into flames and aimed straight at the 'Con's chest melting straight into the spark chamber offlining it immediately.

Blitzout came charging in and tackled his foe onto the floor who was too preoccupied in trying to nurse his optic. There was a great wrestle between them as the punched and kicked each other for dominance.

Nero, who had taken out his target and pulled Red Queen out from the dead 'Con made a break to help Dante who was dangling off as Rebellion was planted to what seemed to be the 'Con's left eye. It was waving around its head and trying to swat Dante as though he was a fly.

"Forget about me kiddo!" Dante shouted as he shot another charged shot to the other optic of his target, making it a completely blind. "You should give Blitzout a 'hand'!

Nero sighed. "Alright, but don't blame me if you ruin your leather coat!" He then dashed away in the opposite direction.

Nero made a low whistle. Dante wasn't kidding at all when Blitzout said about giving a hand. The youngest son of Sparda was very sure that Blitzout was one heck of a warrior robot, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was pretty beat before they landed.

He pulled up his long sleeve of his jacket and took off his glove to reveal his Devil Bringer, glowing in the darkness, "Time to put you into action."

Blitzout winced as he was taking couple of blows from the Decepticon, his energon levels were now lower than he expected them to be as more of his body systems were giving him alerts that he was in danger. He wasn't giving it out without a fight, not after telling Sunstreaker he would join him and be a support. He chose to come all this way, and he didn't like the idea of offlining when he knew he could be alive to help out.

Suddenly, the enemy bot took out an extremely large laser canon, happily looking at Blitzout's expression that turned into fear.

The 'Con charged it up….

Blitzout was expecting the worst as he shut off his optics.

But the shot never came.

In a split second reaction, Blitzout switched his optics on to see why he was still alive.

There was a large glowing clawed hand that was glowing in the air that grabbed the 'Con and threw him to the ground a few feet away.

As soon as the hand disappeared into thin air, Blitzout scanned himself looking for injuries. But all the same, he felt suspicious at what just happened to him.

"You alright Blitzout?" Nero asked worriedly. "Those wounds look nasty. You got dents all over you."

Blitzout was surprised at the display. Was he really a human? It wasn't really the same of what Optimus had reported… **"It's not bad as it looks, it just took my armor and a bit of my outer casing. No major internal wounds."**

"Well, if you say so." Nero replied. "Tell me if anything comes up."

Blitzout took his blaster out and aimed where Nero was. **"A Decepticon!"**

Nero leapt with all his might to avoid the blaster explosion from the place to find that the 'Con had 'come up' to him, but blown away courtesy of Blitzout's shooting and the 'Con losing his outer body plating.

"I'll finish him off!" Nero eagerly charged up his Devil Bringer, and made the last attack.

Nero's extended Devil Bringer punched into the unprotected chest, pinning the Con to the ground and eventually destroying the spark chamber.

Dante on the other side of them came by them as he was finished with his kill, ultimately slicing the bot in two with his sword Rebellion; afterwards he smashed what seemed to be remains of what looked like a robot heart.

"**What was that hand?"** Blitzout asked. **"That wasn't human at all."**

Nero was now uncomfortable as he covered his Devil Bringer out of sight, "We'll explain when we're out of here. We promise."

Blitzout had wanted to say something but stopped himself, the human seemed uneasy, and he figured it wasn't polite to ask about it… at least not to the fact his life was saved by the human intervening with his 'hand' of his.

"**Affirmative, you must have your reasons then." **

"More than meets the Eye, big guy." Dante replied as he patted the bot's leg in a friendly gesture. "We should get back to your injured friend. I'm worried about how the ladies are doing."

* * *

_Back to Sunstreaker and Vergil…_

* * *

Bludgeon was infuriated with Sunstreaker.

For the last few astro-seconds they were both rapid firing at each other with their ammunition exploding in collisions at one another one neither overcoming the other. He growled at his enemy as Sunstreaker was smirking at him! How dare that worthless Autobot think he had the chance to defeat him when his weapons were useless! He was also pissed at the fact he soon had to stop shooting due to the amount of dust that now covered the battlefield. He waited the dust to fade and did not quite believe what he saw in front of his eyes.

The Decepticon was in for a surprise as Sunstreaker was charging out at him.

But what he did not notice the smaller figure that was behind the Autobot ready to release his missiles.

For the first time in his life, Vergil conjured fifty Summoning Swords with an ice element. He aimed twenty-five each at the 'Con's knee joints, in a tenth of a second they whirling around him… the next they teleported around and dug deeply into his target freezing off the joints, rendering him useless as the Decepticon roared in agony and came tumbling down. The blue clad half-devil immediately teleported a couple of times with his Dark Slayer ability to cut the distance between the robots.

Sunny wasted no time adding his own weight as he slammed Bludgeon down seeking his own revenge. With his bare metal framed hands he started to rip off the armor by force. To the human equivalent, it was like tearing off skin. Pinning down the thrashing bot below him like a wild rodeo, he kept peeling off the excess armor off to reach the spark chamber like crazy. Unbeknownst to him, a free hand of Bludgeon held on to Sunny's neck. Sunstreaker cursed trying to get the 'Con's grip off him.

"**What's the matter, Sunstreaker? Is your brother offlined?" **Bludgeon mocked and cackled as the bot powered up the missiles and fire arms in his hands. **"How about I let you join him?"**

Sunstreaker growled in rage using one hand to loosen his enemy's the grip while his other was used to pin down the 'Cons other hand, but stopped in surprise as there was sudden sonorous sound of metal in the air.

Visible multiple orbs of space were produced around the arm that gripped him and to his shock it sliced his attacker's metallic limb into what it seemed an infinite amount of pieces as the wiring ripped out pouring out with fresh energon.

Bludgeon cried in pain. Sunny soon traced the origin to the human Vergil stunned to actually do heavy damage to a Decepticon and now seeing the human with his own optics teleporting to his enemy's vocal processor completely destroying it with the thrust of his sword. Sunstreaker noted how he did such an act with no guilt and no hesitation.

So, the human was a fierce warrior.

Or maybe not so human to his optics… Sunny was well aware that no human could slice up a Decepticon's arm with a sword. It did not fit any of Optimus' reports all.

Vergil was satisfied that his planned worked, it took more Judgment Cut orbs to take the whole arm off… but the enemy was useless as it couldn't do anything more. Not even scream at all. He then gave Sunstreaker some personal space as he hopped of the 'Con and stood a few meters back.

"Your kill," Vergil said.

Sunny gave a quick thank you gesture, before he jabbed his hand into the body, seized the 'Con's spark chamber, took it out for his enemy to see his spark.

"**Who's offlined now?" **Sunstreaker said without a tone of remorse. Seeing the enemy's fear and trying to act, he gripped the soft spark chamber hard and crushing it in his metal hand. The red optics of his enemy faded. He threw what was left in disgust.

Knowing that the battle everyone had fought was over, Vergil and Sunstreaker headed off in the direction where everyone was.

By the time the two got there, everyone was focused on how Linarien was doing. Sunstreaker could not actually believe that Sideswipe's arm was back to normal, there were no more energon leaks at all, and even most of the armor plating was intact as if nothing had happened.

"**How is he?"** Sunstreaker asked the healer worriedly.

"Not well." Linarien said with concern. "I may have healed the outer wounds, but whatever hit him must collide and heavily injured the inner spark chamber."

Everyone wasn't taking the news well, especially after they had made it all this way to Earth and offlined the 'Cons.

Dante had immediately gone to his twin and privately said, "Verge, we need to get him back to the base."

"I know," Vergil said. "But we can't move him until the healing process is finished. Teleportation will only move him to make him more injured than he already is and also ruin a healer's focus."

"Tch, damn!" Dante cursed as he kicked a piece of junk near his foot. He hated when he couldn't do anything.

"**Sunny!" **Blitzout yelled.

Sunstreaker stumbled to one knee as he now was feeling the effects of his spark being ripped out of his spark chamber. He gritted his mouth plates in pain. Blitzout was by his side trying to help him up. Silverstar was trying to get call him through the Cybertronian language to keep him conscious.

Everyone was too shocked to do anything. They were confused on what and why this was happening.

"Verge?!" Dante consulted his brother for information.

Vergil's eyes narrowed with worry, "Sunstreaker and the injured one, Sideswipe are twins. They share the same spark, so what happens with one will affect the other."

"Vergil! Sideswipe's spark is fading!" Linarien cried. "We can't keep him here!"

Vergil seethed in silence and made the final decision, "We'll have to move him then."

"Didn't you say it was going to make it worse?!" Dante argued.

"The reason why we have to finish it quickly," the elder twin said sternly. Vergil then put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Lead everyone capable of magic here to prepare the teleportation. We need everyone's help, with all four Cybertronian robots with us; we need all the people we can to get everyone out of here. I won't be helping, so I need your power to help the teleport process."

Dante had wanted to protest but he shut his mouth. He gritted his teeth but knew his brother was right. "Dammnit Verge, don't get yourself killed. But you're probably the only one here who can as you magic powers are second to Linarien's. Don't go dying on me! The only one who can make your ass whooped is me!"

With that Dante went off to barking orders as they prepared a teleportation circle around them.

Vergil put his hand on his fiance's shoulder. "Take my power, and channel it through Tech."

"But-"

"I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure. We'll loose two Autobots if we wait any longer." Vergil pressed.

Linarien nodded back with a fierce determination as she focused on Vergil's power, taking it to give to Tech.

Blitzout and Silverstar watched in awe as Sideswipe's fading spark was now returning in brightness.

Sunstreaker soon blinked his optics as he understood that he wasn't feeling any more pain. Without the help of Blitzout, he was now standing again. Blitzout quickly gave him the explanation to as what had just happened. Sunny's scan was on Vergil, he was surprised at what he saw. Inside of Vergil's organic body was a 'spark', channeling its energy out through the femme and his brother. However as a consequence, Vergil's body functions were declining rapidly.

The human was helping him by sacrificing his own life?

"It's done!" Linarien sighed in relief. "His spark is stable!"

Vergil gasped as he was exhausted beyond comprehension. He was definitely going to be bedridden after this act. The blue clad half-devil couldn't stand as his wobbly feet gave in as he felt backwards.

There was a sudden swoop. Vergil had expected to hit the ground, but now he was in Sunstreaker's palm. He gasped in more oxygen as he lay in the hand of the Autobot.

"**You didn't have to do that. But you saved Sides and me."**

Vergil only inclined his head, too tired to say anything.

"We're ready to teleport!" Linarien exclaimed.

As soon as the healing process was finished, Dante shouted the order.

They teleported back to base…

* * *

_Switzerland, Bern_

_Outskirts of Bern_

_An Old Large Mansion, In the Basement_

_19:00 Hours Local Time_

_

* * *

  
_

"Enlighten me; I've heard that you kind give slang terms to humans as either a 'squishy', 'fleshling', or an 'organic'…" Luther asked, "What would category we would come into?"

Sparda perked a brow at his father's statement. It may be a good question to cut out the tension right now as he was also curious himself.

Waybreaker was static for a while as he searched the World Wide Web for additional info.

During that silence though, they ignored resonating growls from Quickswitch.

Then Waybreaker shook his head as he ended his search on the internet, **"I can't say, you're definitely an organic but you put off energy that resembles a Cybertronian spark." **He then summed up his conclusion with a wink. **"Perhaps we would call devils as Spark-Organics or S.O. s"**

The two devils chuckled at their robot friend's antiques.

"Quite fitting," Sparda praised the bot. "You're probably the only Cybertronian who knows about our kind the most."

"And lived with them for more than 200 years," Luther added. Abruptly the devil said, "You're nervous to meet your kind again are you?"

The medic flier froze like a statue.

Sparda couldn't help and feel sorry for the bot and quickly nudged his father (who quickly apologized) knowing that the fact they had not been apart of the war for that time actually made them feel guilty. Not to add the status of the Aerialbots was weighing on him as a healer. The Dark Night was well aware that Waybreaker was not in a state to accept more comrades in a stasis lock.

"At ease, Waybreaker," Sparda soothed. "We're still not sure of who might come. And this time, we may see our chances may be better for your friends."

"**I suppose…"** Waybreaker hesitated. **"I just don't like waiting too long…"**

"I have to agree with you, but it's the only thing we can do now," Sparda sighed.

Waybreaker, Sparda and Luther were restless.

Ever since Lily had teleported the demon hunters back to base in extreme haste and disappeared, they had became worried. Seeking answers, they had asked the demon hunters upon what they had encountered.

The group that was extracting the metals from the junkyard was fighting a Decepticon Autobot battle.

It took only a second to change Quickswitch's mood to 'fury'. Waybreaker made a grab on the bot, while Luther and Sparda had to hold the bot casting constricting spells and calm him down. It was the reason why they tied to bot into place, as long as he was angry there were chances of the bot destroying anything and everything around him. The spells cast on him would release on its own when the six-changer changed to a calmer mood.

Sparda believed with his sons and daughter's fighting skills they could win the battle. He had suggested instead making preparations for any who are severely injured, Autobot, human or half-devil as he was sure that it was more beneficial than to join in the battle and increase more casualties much to Quickswitch's protests.

Luther on the other hand, had prepared a clean up crew and was intending to leave as soon as his grand-children came back. There was a like-hood that the human had captured the meteors location with their satellites. It was crucial to get rid of every piece of evidence that pointed out that the supernatural existed, however he wasn't going to cover up the alien radiation that would be left behind. It was far too conspicuous if everything just had disappeared to nothing.

They were very aware that the US military had Autobots with them; the Autobot Commander Optimus Prime had sent his transmission not too long ago about their presence on Earth and the happenings in Mission City about their cover up. Being on Earth, Waybreaker and Quickswitch had received it during their recharge. The Sparklings were unaware of it as they have not learned in accepting Autobot military transmissions.

As much as Waybreaker and Quickswitch were eager to join back with their commander, their sparks felt heavy in leaving the sparklings behind. Bringing them along was out of the question, exposing them to direct danger of other Decepticons and the war itself. Jazz was said to have barely survive and went into stasis courtesy of Megatron, but was revived using a piece of the AllSpark. Even if Megatron was dead, they were wary of Starscream and Megatron's other high commanding officers would take over.

Five Autobots (not counting themselves) was not enough in their eyes for the protection of their Sparklings, even if the humans had helped. So they decided that once the Aerialbots came online and more Autobots answered Prime's call they would come back, for now they chose to stay out of the war.

"The Sparklings, how are they?" Sparda asked Waybreaker.

"**Deep in recharge for another 12 human hours at least,"** the medic flier replied. **"I'm not quite sure to introduce them to our newcomers yet. Not until I know who exactly we're dealing with."**

"They may have grown older, but they're still sensitive to new strangers," Sparda agreed. "It's best to not let them see our newcomers, at least until everything is sorted out."

"**Sorry old friend,"** Waybreaker asked uncomfortably. **"Do you mind you keeping an eye out for them while I work in the med bay? Illusion especially, I don't want her sneaking around and find she nearly got stepped on by our newcomers."**

"Certainly," Sparda said. "I'll keep an extra few wards on their room and keep watch. I'll be back in a few hours then."

And with that, Sparda disappeared from sight.

"**How many Autobots are we going to meet?"** Quickswitch said anxiously. The bot was in the 'nervous' mood.

Waybreaker scratched his head casing, a human trait he adopted on Earth which he made a habit of his own. **"I can't say. We'll have to find out. **_**Primus**_**, don't let there be another incident that all of them go into stasis. Having all the Aerialbots in stasis is more than enough to keep my hands busy."**

There was a sudden flash in the room, a mass teleportation signature that alerted the two. Their wide optics went wide as they saw Sunstreaker, Silverstar, Blitzout and a heavily injured Sideswipe besides the Devil May Cry crew.

"**Waybreaker? Quickswitch?"** Silverstar recognized. **"How?"**

Sunstreaker and Blitzout were awestruck to find them alive. They were counted as offlined in the Autobot database due to a Decepticon attack on one of the Moon stations that harbored Neutrals.

"**We'll have to do explanations later."** Waybreaker quickly came out of his shock and his medic mode kicked in. **"What in the universe did Sideswipe get himself into this time?!"**

"Waybreaker, we need to stabilize him quickly in the med bay," Linarien urgently said. "I barely managed to get his spark online after I thought I lost it."

"**Quickswitch, help me with Sideswipe!"** the medic flier shouted. He then barked out a few more orders for emergency tasks to everyone.

Luther had disappeared with his clean-up team for the night, as for the rest of the crew did what they could for the new-comers.

It was going to be a busy night.

* * *

_Switzerland, Bern_

_Outskirts of Bern_

_An Old Large Mansion_

_In front of the Med Bay door _

_22:24 Hours Local Time_

* * *

Sunstreaker hated waiting with every fiber of wires in his being.

It was torture.

For him, he felt so empty when his brother's spark flickered out, even for that instance. Like a void that was consuming him and telling him to destroy himself because the other was dead. His spark was tugging him with throbs, but he channeled whatever encouragement to his brother through their bond hoping in a miracle he would not have Sides in a stasis forever.

He stared at Vergil who was bedridden next to him where he sat. Sunstreaker had scanned him to find his body was in exhaustion and in great need of a recharge. However, he had been just as awake as Sunny was waiting for news from the med bay. His attention was fully on the med bay door and had completely denied of any form of rest by everyone else. He didn't understand why at first, but when Quickswitch came by to patch him up (as he refused to be moved from across the med bay door) an hour ago and talked through their private transmissions, there were two reasons the six-changer had said to him.

**~(Well, Linarien is his 'bonded' or spark-mate if you wish to call it. Vergil's very stubborn when it comes to her well being.)~** Quickswitch said as he helped Sunny taking care of his damaged side. The elder twin bot had noted that there was a hesitant feeling through his words. **~( Yet, I do believe that that there is another personal reason behind this. )~**

**~( What would that be? )~** Sunny asked.

Quickswitch hesitated. **~( I'm not sure. I'm not an expert at feelings and such. I'm too moody. )~**

Sunny couldn't help but agree with that one. He was counted lucky on this part he was talking to the 'thoughtful' Quickswitch and not the 'stubborn' or any negative minded one. Or else they wouldn't be talking in the first place. **~( How about a description? )~ **

**~( He seems to understand you somehow. Understand your bond with Sideswipe. )~ **Quickswitch tried to explain it.

**~( How? )~** Could a human understand such a bond?

**~( Have you seen the red clad human who looks like him, named Dante? )~** There was a nod. **~( He is Vergil's twin brother. It's actually quite more common here on Earth to see twins than on Cybertron. But the fact they have a certain bond doesn't seem to be any different. I think. )~ **

**~( What makes you so sure? )~** Sunstreaker asked curiously and not quite believing it at the same time.

**~( He's the only one who hasn't pestered Vergil to take a rest. He just… knows.** )~

Sunstreaker was just about to ask something when Quickswitch changed his facial plate expression.

**~( And NOW, you HAVE to REST. )~ **the bot demanded as he finished up his work. **~( NO BUTS. )~** From the look of his mood, he didn't seem to remember the conversation that he was having with Sunny beforehand.

'_Slag it,_' Sunny cussed in his mind as he sulked. And the 'demanding' Quickswitch just had to butt in when the he wanted to ask something else. _'Stupid mood swings.' _

It made sense.

But then again… Sunstreaker was still not sure. He only had been on Earth for a few hours; his knowledge for the humans was little. And for some unusual reason everyone else seemed to emphasize the 'human' word when they talked about Vergil, Dante, Nero, Lily and a few of those other people that had unnatural power for humans. Were they even humans? Unlikely, Optimus' description of them was far off course. Then again, he could care less about it. As long as Waybreaker and Quickswitch trusted them, it was alright.

The elder twin looked at his side, assessing the work that Quickswitch had done. He suspected damage from one of the blows in space, but he was now sure that in his current state he wasn't going to get an alternative form soon, which would only add up to the damage. He sighed, and realized that there was no way of getting to their leader with everyone dismantled right now at least for month or so.

In a moment of truth, Way breaker came out of the med bay doors.

"**Sides… is he?" **

"**He's fine, Sunny!" **Waybreaker grinned as he hadn't been happy in a long time. **"Just needs a week of full rest and some regular check-ups. His still in stasis now, but he'll eventually wake in a few Earth hours. He's on his way to recovery."**

"**Thank Primus! Can I-" **

"**Not yet."** Waybreaker cut it as he stopped the bot going anywhere neat the med bay door. **"I think you also need your recharge."**

Sunny snarled.

"What of Linarien?" Vergil asked.

"**She's resting in the med bay as a precaution if anything comes up."** Waybreaker informed. **"You, on the other hand Vergil, have a lot of explaining to do."**

"It was the only-"

"**It's going to cost your body a week of full rest."** Way breaker said without caring.** "It could have cost your life, and-"**

"Yo, yo, yo!" Dante shouted as he came through the large corridor. "Cool it people! We're all cranky here, no need to up it a notch!"

"**What are you doing here, Dante? Were you not to keep an eye on Blitzout?"** Waybreaker asked.

"Nero filled it in," Dante pointed out. "As for you Waybreaker, are in need of a rest." Just as the flier was going to retort, Dante had beaten him to it. "Hey, you haven't had a healing case such as this since a hundred years or so, ok? My Pops' orders to quote are 'Go and recharge.' Your crankiness is getting Vergil and Sunny crankier and we don't need that anymore."

"**I'm pointing out the fact your brother-"**

"Drop it, Waybreaker," Dante threatened. "The reason why your patient isn't in a stasis lock is because Vergil and Linarien were there to help. I would have done the same things if I was in my brother's position of being the only one capable of transferring magic power with great accuracy. What's done is done."

Waybreaker was silent as he knew he went too far. Before even speaking, Dante stopped him with a hand.

"I'll be taking over to watch the med bay. I got plenty of sleep this afternoon." Dante said. "Now, move along, Waybreaker."

"**If your father says so," **Waybreaker reluctantly said as he left.

Sunstreaker was very curious as to who was the father/creator of Dante and Vergil. He never had seen Waybreaker flustered in one minute and immediately went silent after he heard the about the twins' creator. Sunny wasn't happy enough as he still wasn't allowed to see his twin.

"Don't worry Sunny." Dante said as he eased the bot knowing he wanted to meet his brother badly. "If anything happens or when your twin wakes up, you'll be the first to know." He gave a boyish grin, before he left the two elder twins to head for his watch at the med bay.

Sunny pointed out,** "You're **_**fraggedly**_** pale."**

"You're a total _wreck_." Vergil replied equally.

The two then were very much gazing hard at each other not willing to lose the defending their 'honor'. They were still mad at Waybreaker, and had tried to take it on one another without avail, both realized that they were waiting for each other to back down but neither would give up the argument. What one could sum up is that one should never let two very prideful individuals near each other when their pride was already been trodden on many times. They then both started to start an argument at the same time but ended up coming to a jumble of words, one not even close to beating the other.

_Silence…_

"We're not really going on to anywhere to where our 'place' stands," Vergil said not taking his eyes off Sunstreaker.

Sunny in return kept his optics on Vergil, **"Definitely not. As much as I hate saying it… we have too much in common." **

Uncharacteristically, the both of them gave up putting up a front at the same time and sighed. They knew they both had enough stress for one day and were too tired to do much.

"**Keep this quiet from Sides, it's not like me to give up an argument. I have enough action as today."** Sunny muttered. **"Stupid little twin brother, why did he have to be so reckless…"**

"I will, if you will," Vergil huffed as he released all the tension that was in his muscles. "I have to agree on that one. Dante isn't so much different. Heading into the problem without a brain… so typical for younger twins where their recklessness is concerned," he commented dryly. He then noticed how the bot was hesitating to say something, and waited patiently.

"…**Thanks," **Sunstreaker awkwardly replied. **"…for saving Sides, for helping us… and even let us stay." **

Sunny somewhat cursed himself for saying that. Even he wasn't so much kind to even give gratitude or apologies to the Autobots, and now he was saying that to Vergil. He really can't believe he was saying something that was supposed to be out of his league. The only person who had managed to actually force him out to do such things was the medic and Optimus. He hated looking weak and vulnerable, it was the reason why he had always strived being the best. But he had to get it out of him, what happened today was too much for him, and he badly needed to get some form of a 'thank you' out.

"You're welcome." Vergil replied thoughtfully as he felt there was a connection. "I see you're not used to saying… such things. You were not wrong about that we do have something in common. We both don't have a knack to tell everyone around us what we honestly think, as it's just a way to step over our pride." The half-devil was now seeing an image of himself in the Autobot.

"**Can't agree with you more,"** Sunstreaker chuckled. **"I don't know why, but for some reason I can't help but think you're an 'Earthling' version of me."**

"Likewise. Let's just say, we never tell anyone we had this _sort_ of conversation… just that we made a 'pact' with each other." Vergil proposed. "So, do we have a bargain?"

"**I'll keep my part of the bargain." **Sunny smirked.

Vergil laughed quietly, "As will I."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

And our first start of a friendship…even if it means the elder twins are willing to cover their egos for the sake of it. (laughs).

I thought about what demons and devils should be called and the only thing that I love about the DMC that may to relate to Transformers is that when you beat a boss in DMC, they turn into a 'spark' of energy. Then usually Dante/Vergil/another main character would raise his hand it would turn into a weapon/upgrade. But I think it's common sense that it would represent a devil's life force. I figured also that the devils were more than just 'organic' so maybe they could have a slightly different term for the Cybertronians. Thus the merged term 'Spark-Organic'.

I see there's a lot of hits on this fic, but don't forget to drop a review in sometime (signed or anonymous). I really need to get some feedback. I've yet to find a beta reader… so bear with my mistakes. When I update a chapter, I'll also fix up the previous chapters that have mistakes.

Our next chapter will feature Dante and Sides for our spotlight!

'**Chapter 3: 'Alternative Forms and Devil Triggers.'**

Stay tuned!

Fenzi99 here, signing out.


End file.
